


-Day met the Night

by Kimmicoda



Series: Yoi songfics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Songfic, When the Day Met the Night, day and night au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: (another song fic from p!@td for yoi. I know sorry but you're welcome! Song used was 'When the day met the night.')Being the complete opposites of each other it was hard for the day to ever meet the night. But that's Viktor for you. Figuring that his duties as day was too much for right now he takes some time and goes to the garden of life. That's where he mets Yuuri though, and falls in love.





	-Day met the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujoshikoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/gifts).



> My friend [fujoshikoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi) needed this. Also she has some amazing Yuri on ice fics over on her account so more people should read them please!
> 
> So ah yes please enjoy this little drabble and please please listen to the song [when the day met the night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPPJQNy7bdI) that inspired it. I think everybody needs to listen to their music. Not just their newer works like f me the silver lining song panic at the disco has right now is mmmhhhmmm some good shit guys. If ever there is a song you would like me to try using to make a cute drabble like this for the fandom please ask and I'll try! Other than that thank you for the support and reading, enjoy!

Viktor felt weak and sad all the time now. Being the brightness of life and always shimmering had lost its appeal long ago. He wished he could just pass the mantle of being day to someone else already. Maybe Yura could do it, but then his feet stopped their wanderings as he realized where he was.

 

It was the gardens of life, where everything bloomed and came into life from there. He himself had been born from a sunflower and destined to light the day. But it no longer held the same appeal as back then.

 

Swallowing at the sudden pain in his chest, Viktor sighed before jumping a bit startled by a sound he heard near himself. I thought I was just in here, Viktor mused before he started walking again searching for the joyful sound he had just heard. Almost like chimes sounding in the wind.

 

It came again just a bit to his right and Viktor turned his breath now catching in his throat as he stared at the person laughing. Under the shade of a huge tree sat a beautiful man reading a book. There was a cup of what he assumed tea with him and a small dog in his lap.

 

Viktor couldn’t tell which role he played in the days but really the only on his mind at the moment was what his name was.

 

This was the most alive Viktor had felt in ages.

 

“Hello.” He said quickly, waving to the man sitting under the tree, jolted now from his reading to openly stare over at him. The same dog in his lap lazily woke up blinking cute eyes over to Viktor. It made him miss his own dog Makkachin but it had been months since he had seen her.

 

His role as day hindered that, but this small pup certainly looked just like her if not smaller.

 

“H-hello…” The other said hesitantly, before closing the book and flipping a corner down at his spot. “Am I...bothering you? I can leave.” He asked making Viktor frown in turn.

 

“Oh no no, I’m sorry I just-I heard your beautiful laughter coming through the air, that I had to come over to see who it was.” Viktor responded the ends of his mouth quirking up into a true smile.

 

“It wasn’t beautiful, probably more like obnoxious and loud.” He said moving his face down to the dog in his lap to pet it. “But it’s nice to see you Viktor.”

 

“Ah so you do know me?” Viktor asked standing just out from under the shade of the tree while he stared intently at the other. “But who are you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”

 

Different emotions filter over the beautiful mans face before a small smile takes place there. “I don’t come here very often. But it was very nice today during the solstice so I decided to come to the gardens and read.” He held up the book for his story, but Viktor couldn’t read it from the distance he was at. He did notice the other had some nice blue glasses on though that hid what he assumed was also some beautiful eyes like his voice. Everything started tingling within him and Viktor inched closer to the other man now.

 

“Yes it is the longest day of the year today isn’t it?” Viktor mused realizing more why he was feeling so lost. He much rather it be the longest night of the year or any other day where he wouldn’t have to shine so bright.

 

“Mhmm, my name’s Yuuri by the way.” He said, the name sounding magical on his tongue.

 

“Yuuri~” Viktor practically sings before continuing to talk to the other, smiles curving up on both their faces throughout their entire conversation.

 

\-------

 

It was the middle of summer almost when Viktor finally broke down. Being the sun, being the brightness, being the light for everyone was too much and everything started crashing down around him.

 

He had escaped under Yakov’s watch to go to the gardens again to break down. It was his only place of solace, his only place to-

 

A hand touched his back rubbing small circles into it. “Oh Viktor are you alright?” The beautiful man he had been seeing every day asked him making some of Viktor’s worries and tears dissipate by the sound of his voice.

 

“Oh Yuuri no I'm not, but I will be.” Viktor answered his voice shaky and cracky but it told the truth as to what the other asked. If Yuuri was with him he knew he would alright in the end.

 

\------

 

The days started blending into one another quite quickly. Really he would say the nights did too but he never really paid attention much to those parts. He did know that Yuuri was from the night side but had never found out what the others role was yet. It must not be that important if he could see Yuuri everyday Viktor mused before going to their shared tree that Viktor had first seen him under.

 

“Hello Yuuri!” Viktor called making a smile appear on the others face. Little Vicchan barked his own greeting as Yuuri stood up to meet him.

 

“Hello Viktor how is your day going?” He joked before gently reaching out and holding his arms out wide for him. “It’s good to see you.”

 

Rushing forward Viktor returned his half of the hug feeling like he was returning home. “It’s good to see you too my Yuuri.” And he itched to turn his head and kiss the other but he held back letting the comfort and warmth hold him up. After seeing Yuuri for all this time it wasn’t hard for him to fall in love with the other. Now Viktor just hoped he could make the other happy and fall in love with him too eventually.

 

Pulling away from hugging Yuuri close, Viktor looked down smiling at the lightly blushing face of Yuuri’s. “And it’s been okay same old same old and you?”

 

“It’s been fine,” Yuuri replied wrinkling his nose while making Viktor’s heart clench at the motion. “But I need to tell you I won’t be about to come tomorrow because of work. But I’ll try to catch you before the shift if you want.”

 

Viktor paused and thought about his own work schedule. It wasn’t set up day in and day out but be had been told that an eclipse was happening tomorrow so maybe that was what Yuuri was talking about. “At twilight I can meet with you.” He said before cooing at the cuteness of Vicchan as the little pupper tried joining in on the hug fest.

 

“That sounds nice.” Yuuri smiled lifting his dog up so the two of them could dote on him better.

 

Petting and making kissy noises at the dog he also made a little side note to promise himself that he would talk to Yakov about letting Makkachin be with him tomorrow. It would be nice to surprise Yuuri like that Viktor thought. And besides it had been a while since his beautiful Makka had roamed around in day with him.

 

They stayed and talked for a while there in the gardens of life. Smiles and laughter coming from their mouths til Viktor knew he would need to go back to his duties before the night came in.

 

“I’ll see you again my Yuuri.” Viktor promised before sealing it with a kiss on his hand.

 

If his bright red face was anything to go by it was a good choice. “Y-you too…” Yuuri gave him before getting brave and looking straight up at him. Viktor didn’t know what he was going to do but the next moment a quick kiss was placed on his cheek making his own cheeks match with Yuuri’s. Hope sparked in his center and Viktor smiled wider than he ever did watching as Yuuri and Vicchan walked out of the gardens wishing tomorrow was already there.

 

\------

 

Viktor was getting antsy on his throne as he wished for twilight to come sooner. The eclipse was scheduled for around 3 that afternoon and the keeper of night and the moon would come and hide the sun from the world for a while. True he was curious who it was coming but he was hoping to instead get more time with his Yuuri. After yesterday's events he was curious what would happen now.

 

A sigh fell from his lips before Yakov hit him from his side and Yuri growled. “Can you just stop with that sighing crap? Like fuck you already don’t do your job as is why don’t you just stop slacking off already and give me day?” The younger huffed but stayed in his spot as Yakov now glared at him.

 

“Yura shush the representatives of night will be here soon. I will not have a repeat of last time.”

 

“Last time?” Viktor asked suddenly intrigued. Why hadn’t he asked them about night before now? Maybe they knew what area his Yuuri worked in so he could surprise the other at night too with visits.

 

“Last time we had a merge of days like this you had fallen sick and I had to take over.” Yakov said before turning his head at a sound. “They’re here, act right.” He hissed making Viktor sigh once more before sitting up straight and watching the doors of the throne room.

 

A hush passed over the other people gathered before the doors opened and two people lead the small group visiting today. The moon had already started to block some of the rays of the sun but really the moment all of them were gathering for right now was when the moon fully eclipsed and it would become night for a few minutes.

 

Viktor watched as the two people who he assumed was the former night and future one, stopped and waited for the current. Who did come after them seemed to take his breath away. The way the man carried himself was beautiful and from the clothing and ceremonial jewelry he wore pulled at Viktor’s heart. But most of all that pulled at him was his face as he realized it was Yuuri who was the current night.

 

Brown, golden flecked eyes looked up at him for a moment before glancing away and at the floor. The expression held on his face didn’t say anything to him but Viktor wished it would.

 

How could he not know that Yuuri was actually his counterpart? The night to his day? The moon to his sun? Everything felt heavy within him once more and he held a smile on his face just barely holding on for right now.

 

“Welcome today. Thank you for making it up here to us to celebrate the eclipse.” Viktor spoke all eyes on him as he commanded the room. “We have some time before we change places for a few. Would you guys like some refreshments or anything?”

 

“No thank you.” The woman in front of Yuuri said a smile placed on her face. He reminded her of somebody but he assumed this was probably a relative or something in place of the person he was thinking of. “It’s kind of you to say that. We know that we will only be here for a while-”

 

“But Minako I want some juice.” The little one next to her pouted before the woman-who he now knew was still the same Minako-picked her up.

 

“Now Axel don’t be rude.” Minako chided and this close up Viktor could see the wrinkles she had on her to tell her age but just barely.

 

“She’s not being rude. I offered.” Viktor said before he stood up from the throne two sounds of protest coming from behind him as he walked towards the three down there. “It’s nice to meet you Axel is it?” A small nod comes from the girl in Minako’s arms and Viktor smiled probably shining a little bit. “What kind of juice do you like little one?”

 

“Just apple sometimes the nice mango kind.” She said a wide smile on her face. “You’re so pretty Viktor no wonder Yuuri likes you.”

 

Viktor looked back at the person she had called out just to see a bright blush on his face now. No words came from his mouth but he could see that Yuuri wanted to talk.

 

“Well I like him too so that’s good.” Viktor teased seeing a new emotion come over Yuuri’s face and he couldn’t stop himself from hoping it was love. For he had fallen in love with Yuuri so long ago.

 

“Vitya it’s going to be time soon let’s all just go outside.” Yakov called before coming closer to the group. “Minako.” He nodded before looking pointedly at Viktor. “Come on.”

 

“We’re going, we’re going.” Viktor grinned before looking back at Yuuri and his companions. “Shall we?”

 

\-------

 

“This brings back memories.” Yuuri said as they waited for moon to move more fully over the sun.

 

“It does?” Viktor asks turning in his spot to look at Yuuri better. To anybody watching them it wasn’t noticeable though.

 

“Yes. I think when you were around 12 on an eclipse that’s when I fell in love with you.” Yuuri answered, the answer though closing Viktor’s own throat up from responding. “I didn’t get to go out a lot to visit day when I was younger but when Minako was back then the night she let me come with.” His eyes closed as if he was remembering that moment perfectly. “I got to watch you and her dance to change the day and night back then. It was beautiful and I never wanted to stop seeing the brightness of when you shined.”

 

Then he blinked his back open the bulkiness of his frames gone like normal so he can see all the gold hidden in there. “I fell in love with you back then Viktor and the time we’ve had together has been the best I’ve ever known. So I’m sorry for not telling you who I was, and if it hurt you because of that. But what we had formed in the gardens I will keep in my heart forever. I understand if you never want me to come back into the gardens again due to that. But...thank you for everything.”

 

Before Viktor could respond somebody beat a drum making a sad smile appear on Yuuri's face as more instruments joined in. “I guess it’s time for the day to become night. Come Viktor dance with me.” Yuuri said with such saddens while a hand reached out towards him to take, as more music flowed and the darkness around them starting to get bleak. But Viktor knew that darkness was also beautiful.

 

It felt like time was going oh so fast for them, but at the same time it felt like no time at all was passing them by. Viktor could see tears trying to fall out of the corners of Yuuri’s eyes but he just spun them faster and faster while getting their feet to work beautifully together as the music played on.

 

Finally they both could feel the pull of the moon going away from fully covering the sun. It hurt and yet Viktor didn’t move his arms or bodies as Yuuri stared up at him. “I fell in love with you all those days we spent together in that garden talking. I fell in love in the middle of summer with you, when all was golden in the sky for us. I fell so hard and madly in love with you Yuuri and I just can't take it anymore.” Then his lips descended on Yuuri’s, the other pushing closer wanting the same thing for so long now too. It was in the summer that the two of them fell in love together.


End file.
